


九辫-【主公，生日快乐】

by xugongjin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xugongjin/pseuds/xugongjin
Summary: 杨九郎生贺车





	九辫-【主公，生日快乐】

“不用，不用这样，”杨九郎擦了擦脑袋上的汗，“这儿有句词儿啊！”  
“哦这儿有我句词儿啊!”  
张云雷的嘴角微微挑起，冲着杨九郎作了个揖。  
“生日快乐啊~~~”  
“去去去，”杨九郎嘴上说着“去”，笑容还是止不住地从嘴角溢出来，“搁这儿不合适知道吗？是今儿吗，是今儿吗？”  
“哦那提前祝你生日快乐~~~”  
“生日快乐！”台下的观众也随着张云雷喊起来。  
九郎无奈地笑了笑，给台下的观众深深鞠了一躬，又转回头看着张云雷。  
“不是，我没有错啊。”张云雷摊了摊手，一副无辜的表情。  
“是，是，但这不是戏词啊，”杨九郎摆摆手，“这还挺感动这玩意儿。”  
............  
后台  
“怎么样，我刚刚说的不错吧！”张云雷趁着换大褂的空隙，凑到杨九郎身边。  
“我真下次得跟你对对词儿，”杨九郎点了点他的鼻尖，“谁知道你说的惊喜是这个惊喜。”  
“怎么了，你别以为我不知道粉丝们怎么想的，她们不带头我还不能带个头嘛！”  
“你又不是不知道，”杨九郎掐了掐张云雷的后颈，“生日这个事儿我不想拿出来说，这没什么好说的。”  
“我不也是关心你嘛，切。”  
“行了行了，”杨九郎吻了吻他的额头，“谢谢你，磊磊。”  
张云雷愣了一下，赶紧拿着还没换的大褂从杨九郎的换衣间跑了出去，一抹潮红爬上了他的耳尖。  
“这人，都这么久了还害羞。”  
............  
晚上，酒店  
“怎么黑不溜秋的不开灯，”杨九郎打开门，四周一片漆黑，“磊磊，你在睡觉吗？”  
......  
“......磊磊?”  
“Surprise!”房间的灯突然亮起，张云雷端着一个蛋糕，周围全是助演的师兄弟们，包子拿着吉他，弹着生日快乐歌。  
“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐......”  
“谢谢谢谢，”杨九郎双手合十，一副快要哭出来的表情，“谢谢大家。”  
“行了行了快走快走......”唱完歌送完祝福，师兄弟们一哄而散，房间里只留下张云雷杨九郎两人。  
“主公，”张云雷拿着蛋糕笑眯眯地看着他，“生日快乐！”  
杨九郎还给他一个露牙的大笑，眼睛眯成一条缝。张云雷知道，他这样笑才是真的开心了。  
张云雷把生日蛋糕放在桌子上，想让他许个愿，不料杨九郎一把把他压在了桌子上。  
“我的生日礼物呢？”  
“你......想要什么，明天咱俩去买?”  
“不用，”杨九郎用手指蘸起一坨奶油，放到嘴里舔干净，“我现在就要来收礼物。”  
一抹熟悉的邪笑映入张云雷的眼帘，他闭上眼睛许久，杨九郎也只是脱了他的裤子，手在他身后不知道在干什么。  
张云雷刚要睁开眼睛向后看，杨九郎立马把他的头扳回来，“辫儿，我想到一个新玩法，要不要试试？”  
“不......要......啊！”他话还没说完，就感觉到杨九郎的手指裹着一些软绵绵的东西进入了他的身体，滑腻腻的有点儿难受。  
“你，你用的什么东西啊？”张云雷忍不住问到。  
“奶油啊，”杨九郎笑着把手抽出来给他看，“你送我的蛋糕，我可不得好好利用一下嘛！”  
“你......嗯......啊......”  
杨九郎见扩张的差不多了，便抽出手把张云雷抱回到床上，将他两腿分开，就着白花花的奶油一个挺身进入。  
“呃......啊......”这种从未有过的新奇感觉让两人都叫出声来。  
奶油在肠壁上被摩擦来摩擦去，又滑又嫩，有一些被顶出来的，被杨九郎抹在张云雷的两腿间到处都是。  
杨九郎的动作越来越快，他抬起张云雷的一条腿大力的cao干着，奶油被挤压地“扑哧”作响。自从张云雷回复好了，杨九郎也变得毫无节制肆无忌惮了，常常弄得他哭着求饶。  
“九郎......不要了......慢点......我，我快了......”  
“磊磊别急，”杨九郎一只手握住他欲望的顶端，防止他射出来，一边加快了身下的速度，“等我一起，乖。”  
“啊啊啊......九郎......啊！”  
杨九郎低吼一声，一股股滚烫的白浊浇在肠壁上，烫得张云雷一抖，紧跟着也射了出来。  
............  
清理过后，两人相拥而眠，却都毫无睡意。  
“翔子，生日快乐，我爱你。”  
“宝贝儿，”杨九郎吻了吻他的额角，“我也爱你，这个生日礼物我很满意。”

【我也很满意(ฅ>ω<*ฅ)】


End file.
